Shingeki no Feels Musical
by Audrey Spirit
Summary: No, no es un AU de High School Musical. Es mi experiencia personal en Shingeki no Kyojin, narrada en baladas cuya letra adapté cuando me sentía inspirada por un capítulo nuevo del manga. No sé si calificarlas como songfics o no. En todo caso, disfruten de mis feels hechos música. Denle play a la canción original que se indica mientras leen.
1. Tal vez

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Las canciones tampoco.**

 **Título: Tal vez**

 **Canción original: Ricky Martin - Tal vez**

 **Dedicada a todos los ships de Shingeki no Kyojin que han muerto sin ser nunca canon (que son muchos), porque empiezo a sentir que todo lo que shippeo perece.**

 **Esta canción en sí no contiene spoilers, aparte de la nota al final y de que en este manga se hunden ships todo el tiempo porque los personajes mueren como moscas.**

* * *

Tal vez será

Que mi OTP ya tiene final

No sé por qué

Tuvo que terminar así

Y a pesar de que no quiero perderlo

Tal vez llegué tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer

Y no puedo creer que el poco tiempo que han tenido

Tal vez se les gastó

Tal vez fui yo quien apostó mi alma entera

Tal vez nunca se me ocurrió lo que ahí pasaba

Y no estaba mientras el autor mataba

Tal vez no lo pensé

Tal vez me descuidé

Tal vez se me olvidó que era Isayama

Tal vez

Tal vez será

Que por ahora ya no hay más que esperar

Tal vez, esta vez

Necesito un tiempo para llorar

Y yo ahora me propongo

No encariñarme de nuevo

No volver a shippear

Que por más que lo pienso

No encuentro una sola razón

Para tener otro ship

Tal vez fui yo quien apostó mi alma entera

Tal vez nunca se me ocurrió lo que ahí pasaba

Y no estaba mientras el autor mataba

Tal vez no lo pensé

Tal vez me descuidé

Tal vez se me olvidó que era Isayama

Tal vez me sorprendió ese trolero por la espalda

Y mata y mata, y destruye parejas

Tal vez nunca entendí

Lo que eran para mí

Tal vez nunca supe cuánto los shippeaba

Y yo ahora me propongo

No encariñarme de nuevo

No volver a shippear

Que por más que lo pienso

No encuentro una sola razón

Para tener otro ship

Tal vez fui yo quien apostó mi alma entera

Tal vez nunca se me ocurrió lo que ahí pasaba

Y no estaba mientras el autor mataba

Tal vez no lo pensé

Tal vez me descuidé

Tal vez se me olvidó que era Isayama

Tal vez

* * *

 **SPOILER: Esta canción la escribí después de enterarme la muerte de Ymir y el consecuente hundimiento del Ymir x Historia, que era uno de mis OTPs más amados. No había leído el manga en un buen tiempo y cuando decidí ponerme al día, me encontré con esa terrible noticia; los feels y la memoria de todos los ships que he perdido desde que llegué a este fandom me golpearon tan fuerte que esto me salió del alma. De ahí vienen las líneas de "tal vez llegué tarde", "Y no estaba mientras el autor mataba" y "tal vez me descuidé".**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que Isayama no les mate sus ships, aunque sé que estoy pidiendo lo imposible.**

 **Con amor,**

 **Audrey-chan, la que llora porque casi no le quedan ships vivos (y eso es solo una afirmación, Isayama-sensei, no un reto).**


	2. Se me fue

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Las canciones tampoco.**

 **Título: Se me fue**

 **Canción original: Myriam Hernández – Se me fue**

 **Dedicada a todos los personajes queridos en Shingeki no Kyojin que han muerto (ni me molesto en especificar porque no terminaría nunca).**

 **Esta canción en sí tampoco contiene spoilers, aparte de la nota al final y de lo que siempre pasa en este manga; es decir, muertes, masacre, sufrimiento, etc.**

* * *

Se me fue

Para mi horror

Sin hablar, sin un adiós

No recuerdo un momento sin dolor

Se me fue

Sin más que hacer

No sobrevivió esta vez

Ahora sé que Isayama es como es

Se me fue sin avisar

Nadie pudo evitar

Que Isayama quisiera matar

Yo no sé si el autor dudó

Si la mano le tembló

Solo sé que hecho está

Se me fue tan normal

Un capítulo, una muerte más

Tan fugaz que no lo pude procesar

Existió, y luchó

Cómo iba yo a saber

Que tal vez cualquier gesto era un adiós

Se me fue sin avisar

Nadie pudo evitar

Que Isayama quisiera matar

Yo no sé si el autor dudó

Si la mano le tembló

Solo sé que hecho está

Se me fue tan natural

Como en este manga suele pasar

Se me fue de aquí hasta algún flashback

Yo no sé si el autor dudó

Si la mano le tembló

Solo sé que hecho está

Lo que es peor

No volverá

* * *

 **SPOILER: Algo me dice que estaré cantando esta canción después** **de leer el próximo capítulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Con amor,**

 **Audrey-chan, quien ya perdió la cuenta de cuántos de sus personajes favoritos en Shingeki no Kyojin han muerto, muchos de forma horrible.**


End file.
